Lover's Knots Lemon
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: Continuation of harajuku96's story, "Lover's Knots" with Lemon. It is a romantic story about Tamaki and Kyouya's first time making love.
1. Chapter 1

Original story:  s/5459149/1/Lover-s-Knot by harajuku96

Before reading this lemon, I recommend you read the original story by harajuku96. This is just a continuation of sorts that includes the actual sex scene. It will be split into two chapters. The first will be a little background leading up to the deed because I can't help myself and the second will include the "point." Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Lover's Knots

Tamaki and Kyouya's relationship had been going smoothly for the past few months. Yes, so smooth that the only problem that they could have would probably be the fact that they hadn't really done anything, as in _done anything_ since they started dating.

There was that one time that they did that thing on the couch, but in the end they hadn't gotten that far. Kyouya, who had been fantasising about Tamaki being underneath him like that for as long as his feelings existed, wasted no time exploring the blondie's body. What he did not expect was for Tamaki to be so sensitive and cute. All he did was play with Tamaki's nipples a little and to both their embarrassments, Tamaki had ended up "cuming" without having to be touched at all. They were both so in shock that they stay in their positions panting their for a while wondering what to do next when Kyouya's phone rang

* * *

Now here was our Kyouya thinking about that time. He had thought it best to cherish Tamaki and take things slow. Maybe the truth was that he could never find the right moment. Tamaki may have been a guy, but knowing Tamaki like he did, Kyouya knew he would have to sweep him off his feet. The real problem might have actually been the fact that him and Tamaki acted the same as before. Given, every once in awhile they would sneak a light kiss, but that's it. They still seemed like best friends. Kyouya remained cool as his always was, but inside his head, he was going insane. And now here came the perfect opportunity! The summer festival! It was really a stolen idea from Haruhi. Kyouya remembered her mentioning going with her parents when her mother was still alive. Tamaki loved those types of things and Kyouya knew it would be the perfect time.

* * *

Tamaki had been feeling a little lonely. It was summer time, but all his friends seem to have plans without him today. Haruhi was spending time with her father and there was a rule that Tamaki specifically was not invited. The two cousins, Mori and Honey were having some kind of family gathering where Tamaki was specifically not invited again. Even the twins said that he could not come to the event that their mother was hosting. That all seemed like nothing, but when Tamaki had called Kyouya, his last hope, Kyouya said that he was busy planning some event as well and Tamaki would only distract him if he came over. _Can you believe it? They all think I'll ruin their plans or something...Hmph!_ Tamaki hugged his stuffed bear tightly, but then released his grip. Why should his poor bear suffer because of them? Tamaki sighed and rolled around in his bed. What could he do today?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kyouya nervously grabbed his cellphone. He finished making all the necessary arrangements so now it was time! He went over his plans once more and then again. Was there anything he forgot? Anything he could do to make it even more perfect? He sighed to calm himself and then called Tamaki. "Yes!", Tamaki answered. He was so bored and lonely. "Be ready, I am going to pick you up in thirty minutes.", Kyouya stated. "Huh? Wh…*bloop*" Kyouya didn't want to admit that he was nervous. If he talked anymore, he would doubt his plans. It was best to hang up suddenly.

* * *

Kyouya walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Tamaki opened it quickly even though the job is usually left to one of the maids. Kyouya was about to speak, but Tamaki glomped him. "I missed you", he whispered in his ear. "Yeah…Let's go." Kyouya said leading Tamaki by the hand to the car. He would be specially driving today.

* * *

Kyouya handed a present to Tamaki, "Here." "What is it?" Tamaki opened it revealing a gray-blue yukata. "What is this for?", Tamaki asked as he took it out of the box. "I'll help you put it on when we arrive."

* * *

Kyouya had studied and practiced dressing in a yukata and was confident he could put it on just as well on someone else. He slowly put the yukata on Tamaki's body, teasingly letting the cloth run along Tamaki's sensitive skin and making him shiver. When he was done with all the fastening, he kissed Tamaki on the nose. Tamaki giggled as Kyouya led him by around by the hand. Kyouya was an amazing guide. He could point out the most popular food stands and he seemed to know where everything was located just fine. The food, the people, performances, everything was amazing. To top it all off, Kyouya drove Tamaki to a near-by hotel where they could view the fireworks. Tamaki was so happy! He held onto Kyouya's hand the whole time. Kyouya watched the fireworks dance inside Tamaki's eyes and when the last spark exploded, he kissed his dazed lover. Tamaki was caught by surprise, but he relaxed. Kyouya actually stuck his tongue into Tamaki's mouth. It was a new sensation to both of them. Tamaki could feel a strange sensation in his stomach as well; it seemed like it was starting to fly. Tamaki gasped as Kyouya suddenly lifted him toward the bed. Kyouya gently laid his lover out on the bed. He was looking forward to undressing his lover so he took a small portion of the cloth near the shoulder and slowly slipped it down; he kissed the newly exposed skin and then began kissing the collarbone. He did the same to the other side while his hands began undoing the obi. Tamaki was feeling it all so much that he hadn't realized when Kyouya finished unfastening the obi. Kyouya ran his hands down Tamaki's chest which caused the blonde to shiver. Kyouya also noted that he let out the cutest whimper when his hands brushed against the nipples. Kyouya decided to attack that part first so he lean his head down and gently licked one of the nipples. Tamaki tried to hold in a moan, but he was feeling too good. Kyouya continued doing the same with the other nipple. Tamaki was on the verge of tears. Kyouya stopped his teasing and slid his hands to onto Tamaki's underwear. "It's wet here!" Kyouya said with a dark chuckle. His glasses seem to flicker. Kyouya leaned in and slowly pulled Tamaki's underwear off and threw it as far as he could. He leaned back and kissed the head of Tamaki's penis. Tamaki became so embarrassed that he covered his face and could feel himself becoming warmer. "Nooo! Ah! Not…" Kyouya took it slowly into his mouth. Tamaki could feel it going in and out of Kyouya's mouth. It felt so wet, but so good that Tamaki became so blind with pleasure that he could no longer hold in his cries of pleasure. It was at this time that Kyouya opened the drawer with one hand and took out some special lotion; he halted his advances to give Tamaki time to catch his breath. He rubbed the lotion onto his fingers and then he began kissing Tamaki again. It was like there was a wild raging passion igniting and they just wanted each other so bad. Tamaki had not realized the finger shifting in and out of his entrance until there was a sudden spark of pleasure that began blinding him. Some kind of new pleasure was found. At first he was going to question why he was decided the "bottom", but Kyouya stuck in another finger and Tamaki instantly began clinging onto him. Kyouya kissed his lover to try and relax him which seemed to be working. After a while, a third finger went in. Kyouya's fingers wriggled around inside of Tamaki, in search of something. And when those fingers finally found what they were looking for, Tamaki wanted something so badly. His body craved a release and his whole being was begging for it. Kyouya could see it, he took his fingers out and rubbed lotion on his own raging monster. It took all his will not to just shove himself right in, but he reminded him that this was Tamaki. The Tamaki he loved and cherished. Kyouya gently moved himself in and out of Tamaki who was trying to become used to the feeling of something so big inside of him. Tamaki was feeling a little scared and Kyouya could tell by how the blonde's hands dug into his shoulders. Kyouya leaned his head into Tamaki's neck and began kissing as he thrusted a little faster. Tamaki took Kyouya's face in his two hands and began kissing Kyouya shyly, but Kyouya kissed back with more force. They were beginning to become wild again with passion and the need for release. Tamaki gasped as Kyouya began moving faster. The speed felt impossible and it kept hitting a that good spot. Tamaki felt like he was going to explode. He really needed to release so badly. Kyouya thrusted in hard one last time as they both came. Both of their visions were blurred by stars and all they could do for a moment was pant and enjoy the after-glow. Tamaki was the first to regain himself and he giggled as he snuggled into Kyouya's arm and somehow fell asleep. Kyouya decided it couldn't be harmful to stay that way for a while, but before he knew it himself, he was also asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hey Everyone! This was supposed to end after only two chapters, but I decided to give you an extra chapter because I was motivated by the people who favorited and followed this story. I'd love to hear from you guys so please review! It really does motivate me and it might keep this story going for a bit longer if you do!

* * *

Kyouya had expected Tamaki to be embarrassed after their first time making love, but Tamaki had been avoiding him long enough. He kept making excuses for why they couldn't meet or leaving his house unexpectedly so when Kyouya had come to visit, he wouldn't be able to see Tamaki. Kyouya decided that he had given Tamaki enough time. He already knew where Tamaki would disappear off too because he received a call from a very annoyed Haruhi. According to Haruhi, Tamaki wouldn't stop coming over to her house unannounced the whole week saying he needed to be away from home.

* * *

Haruhi's father quickly answered the door when he guessed that Kyoya had arrived and proudly shoved Tamaki out. Tamaki was so surprised and he was even in the middle of eating a popsicle too. What surprised Tamaki even more was seeing Kyouya. He immediately turned around only to find that the door was sealed tight. Kyouya put his hands on both sides of Tamaki to trap him in. "Tamaki…", Kyouya whispered in an eerie tone. Tamaki was so scared and thought that Kyouya was going to hurt him. Kyouya hands moved around Tamaki's body and Tamaki's fear worsened. Kyouya sighed and hugged Tamaki gently. "Why have you been avoiding me?", Kyouya added. Tamaki seemed to notice the relieved sound of the sigh. He felt guilty. Was Kyouya really worried about why Tamaki was avoiding him. Tamaki didn't answer. Kyouya pulled Tamaki by the hand and told him to get into the car. The two drove off toward Ouran High School.

* * *

Kyouya pulled Tamaki urgently up the stairs. Tamaki forgot he still had his popsicle it was melting down his hand. Kyouya kissed Tamaki feverently. Tamaki moaned into it. Kyouya felt Tamaki's wet hand. He pulled it toward his face and licked up Tamaki' hand, paying special attention to his beautiful fingers. Tamaki could feel his lower area begin to become hot and feel his legs become jelly. Kyouya ripped Tamaki's shirt off and began kissing and licking Tamaki's nipples. Tamaki became so aroused that it scared him. "Stop!", he yelled! By those words, Kyouya froze.

Tamaki explained,"These things we do are making me feel strange. I feel so embarassed!" Kyouya chuckled which confused Tamaki. He took Tamaki's hand and shoved it on his erection.

"You're not the only one, Tamaki. I feel the same way. When I think of doing dirty things to you, it becomes like this. I feel like I'm going to lose control. I love you and I don't want to do this if you don't want it.", Kyouya whispered as he looked into Tamaki's eyes with such a loving expression that made Tamaki see that he wasn't alone. Tamaki leaned up and kissed Kyouya.

"I love you, Kyouya!",Tamaki said. At that moment, the two heard talking from the other side of the door. Both Tamaki and Kyouya grabbed their things and went to the dressing room to hide.

"I know I left it here somewhere...Aha! Here it is!", the voice obviously belonged to Hikaru.

"Okay, let's go Hikaru. I'm hungry.", Kaoru whined. The two hurried out of the room with a loud thump of the door, After nearly being exposed in an indecent act, Tamaki and Kyouya decided to just head home. This time, they took their time walking toward the car. They held hands and just enjoyed the fact that they were together after being separated for a week. Kyouya drove them home, but he decided to stop by the grocery store to buy a popsicle to replace the one that melted. Tamaki kissed Kyouya's cheek and thanked him. It was a small gesture, but it showed just how loving Kyouya could be.

Tamaki invited Kyouya in to watch a movie. They sat quietly in an almost awkward silence and that was because neither was paying attention to the movie. Tamaki was sitting in Kyouya's lap eating the popsicle that he was given. Kyouya watched as Tamaki ate the popsicle. Tamaki's eyes were on the screen, but he was more focused on his panicked thoughts. He could definitely feel Kyouya's stare. Tamaki tried his best to ignore the rising tension, but then he could feel something else rising against his back.

Kyouya turned Tamaki's head toward him. He licked sweet lips and then kissed Tamaki, his tongue tasted more of the popsicle in Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki moaned. Kyouya boldly turned Tamaki over and made him stand on all fours. Kyouya now had the popsicle in his hand. He positioned it at Tamaki's hole and slowly watched it slide it. Tamaki shivered at the cold. When Kyouya, pulled it out, all that was left was the stick. Tamaki's hole was so slippery that he was able to stick two fingers into it. His fingers searched for a nice place to make Tamaki feel good and when he found it, Tamaki was moaning in so much pleasurably. Kyouya became bolder because Tamaki was feeling it so much that he wasn't fighting it at all. He took his fingers out and slowly he thrusted into Tamaki. Tamaki let out a really naughty moan. It begged Kyouya to continue. Kyouya went at a nice pace and kept striking that very pleasurably spot within Tamaki that made Tamaki eyes glaze in pleasure.

After continuing on in that position for a while, he decided to turn Tamaki over. He lifted Tamaki's legs and began thrusting a bit harder. Slowly he built up his pace, thrusting in and out, on and on and on...until he was going as fast and hard as he could, having Tamaki crying out in pleasure. Tamaki was the first to come and Kyouya followed after, spraying all of his liquid into Tamaki. They were panting so hard. It felt so different from the first time they had done it, but it was like they had unlocked a new kind of pleasure. Kyouya kissed Tamaki's forehead before slowly pulling out. He carried Tamaki into the bathroom. They decided to continue inside the shower. Tamaki held his hands on the wall and Kyouya held Tamaki's hands as he thrusted into him from behind. They came so many times inside the shower that when they were done, the both of them were tired and satisfied. Kyouya decided to stay over and sleep with Tamaki. Afterall, it also meant that he could give his sweet lover a 'good morning kiss'.


End file.
